Epic rap battle in fandoms
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: See your favorite characters compete in a rap battle hosted by Blaster.
1. Ratchet vs Zoidberg

**Welcome to Epic Rap battles of fandoms, with your host Blaster from the Transformers. I don't own any characters you see here.**

We see an audience of characters from movies, cartoons, tv shows and video games are looking at a stage with a red and yellow boombox transforming into a robot. "Hey what's happening, This is master Blaster coming at you with Epic rap battles!"

They all cheered and Blaster introduced the rappers. "Now our first rapper is from Cybertron, he's a doctor in both medical and rapping, Ratchet!" said Blaster.

Ratchet from Transformers Prime enters the stage with a mic in his right hand. "The doctor is in!" said Ratchet.

"And his challenger from Planet Express, he's a doctor who wears sandals and doesn't know anything about humans, Dr. John Zoidberg!" said Blaster.

Dr. Zoidberg scuttles his way on the stage. "Yo yo yo! Zoidberg will put a lid on him!" said Dr. Zoidberg.

"Ok Zoidberg, you won the coin toss so you go first!" said Blaster and transformed into boombox mode and turns on the rap music.

(Zoidberg)

Yo, yo, yo! Zoidberg in the house! I came from my dumpster to bring some trash talk.

I wonder if you brought anything? Oh wait Bulkhead sat on it! You call yourself a doctor, you don't anything about humans!

You complain about humans' technology like the professor. Well after this call me the professor because Zoidberg will take you to school and put you in the corner to cool down.

Mess with me and you get claws and I'll gut you like a (bleeps) fish and cut your hands off!

When you did Jack, Miko and Raf's science project, you gave them a F, and you have one insane mind. Just like the Joker and I'm not joking dog. You'll be nothing but smoke coming out of your head.

(Ratchet)

That maybe true, I don't know anything about humans. Besides how they mate, but you have zero girlfriends!

Everyone at Planet express hates you, but you don't see the haters hating you.

Where did you get your medical diploma, the internet or did you made it yourself? I get respect around the Autobots, you got zero rep.

I always prep for surgery with the right tools, you are just a fool with no living patients. You're known as patient zero. Go back to medical school you stupid fool, but you still won't be cool.

The crowd cheers as Blaster transformed back to robot mode. "Who won? You decide? You can aslo suggest some future rap battles." said Blaster.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide?**

 **You can also who should face who in Epic Rap battles in fandoms.**


	2. Mordecai vs Bart Simpson

**As usual I don't own any character you see here.**

We see a crowd of characters from cartoons, movies, tv shows, video games and comic books are looking at the stage. Then Blaster transformed into robot mode. "Hey what's happening!? This master Blaster coming at you. With another epic rap battle of fandoms." said Blaster.

The crowd cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers. "Our first rapper is from the park, a slacker, and gamer. But he's no flyer, Mordecai!" said Blaster.

Mordecai walks out on the stage doing his trademark whoa! "Mordo in the house!" Mordecai shouted.

"And his challenger from Springfield, he's America's bad boy, this century's Dennis the Menace, Bart Simpson!" said Blaster.

Bart Simpson rolled on the stage on his skateboard. "I'm Bart Simpson! Who the hell are you?" said Bart.

"Mordecai you won the coin toss back stage so you go first." said Blaster, he transformed into boombox mode and play the rap music.

(Mordecai)

What up! What Up! The name is Mordecai, people call me Mordo. I'm way more badass then Bilbo and Frodo.

Rigby and I go on awesome adventures, because we're best friends. Milhouse is just a sidekick who takes the blame. He's as lame as Jack Spicer, Milhouse is beyond the loser scale!

You say these stupid catch phrases in the past, but people phase it out. Your show is really old and running out of jokes. Once your show becomes dead, no human will poke it with a stick.

You caused the Angry Video Game Nerd to eat his own shorts. You're just a rip off of Dennis the Menace who carries a slingshot in his pocket. You hogged all the Simpsons games for yourself. But you're just the underdog in this battle.

Do yourself a solid and go back to funny school, and be the class fool. Because your show is almost as boring as King of the hill.

(Bart Simpson)

You should go back to school, because you can call me the professor. Dr. Bartman will take you to comedy 101. How did you come up with Regular show, it's a big fat lie like Homer's ass. You're like that Blu guy from Rio, chickens out to ask a girl and doesn't know how to fly.

I'm a better prankster than Muscle Man, and Gloyd Orangeboar, they bow down to the king of pranks and kiss my butt. I don't think Milhouse as a sidekick, Rigby gets easily tricked into anything but he dropped out of high school. You should tell Benson to cool down before he explodes like belt after Thanksgiving.

I crank called your boss and he blew a fuse and I wonder how Pops is able to stand with fat head. He's a bigger wussy than Martian Prince, Rod and Todd Flanders put together. You think you can be with best of Cartoon Network, but you'll crash and burn with the rest.

Put you didn't count on one thing. You stink like my butt! Time to wrap this up, so eat my shorts and don't have a cow man!

The crowd cheered after Bart was done, than Blaster transformed into robot mode. "So who do you think won this battle? You decided. You can also suggest some future battles." said Blaster.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **You can also suggest who should be in the next battle or future battles.**


	3. Dawn vs Fluttershy

**I don't usually put characters from fandoms I don't write for in my stories but let's just do this. As usual I don't own any of these characters.**

We see the crowd of cartoon, TV show, movie, video game and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transformed into robot mode. "What's up y'all! This is master Blaster coming at you! We have a great battle tonight, with Epic Rap battles." said Blaster.

The crowd cheered and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers. "Our first rapper is from Total drama revenge of the island, she's one with nature, read auras and got voted off by Scott, Dawn." said Blaster.

The camera looks at the left side of the stage and no one came out. "Um where is she?" Blaster asked.

"I'm right here." said Dawn who just appeared out of no where and Blaster jolted a bit.

"Are you Batgirl or something?!" Blaster exclaimed. "Anyway, our next rapper is shy, and a member of the mane 6, Fluttershy." said Blaster. Then Fluttershy slowly walked on the stage.

"Hi." said Fluttershy in a soft voice.

"Dawn won the coin toss so she'll go first!" said Blaster. He transforms into boombox mode and turned on the rap music.

(Dawn)

Greetings, I'm Dawn! Straight from revenge of the island, I'm sweet and cute like a Fawn. But you people call me the weird girl because of my gift, but who names their son Beverly?! Sorry B.

Scott is a jerk who doesn't have a cricket on his shoulder. He couldn't even handled a gang of bunnies, animals hate Scott even the mutated ones. Sometimes the bees give me free honey I showed them some lovely flowers.

Someone called my a less hot Phobee from friends, I'm smarter than her. But I do have a twin sister, that's mean those. (1) We're just like the Twix bars in the new commercials, but different flows.

Just last night I saw her dating Scott, she dressed up as me that was pretty low. So I kicked Scott in the nuts and dragged Dusk home. Even those she makes me mad she's still family.

I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. You're so shy, you don't know how to fly. But to wrap this up may the great spirits watch over you.

(Fluttershy)

You call yourself a aura reader, get a clue tramp! You're a dorky version of Phobee from friends! Speaking of friends, I'm amazed that you have some friends considering your gift.

You got the boot after Scott blamed you for stealing their stuff. But in the end you were gone! Don't let my name fool you, I'm gentle like a butterfly, but rage like the Hulk. I beated Bulkhead at a game of Halo.

Oh did you did Lightning that Jo was a freaking girl, oh wait you made him wait until Jo was kicked off. But let's get this out of the way, he doesn't have a brain. Why don't do a rain dance after this battle while you walk in defeat.

But do you still have the pain from your elimination? Oh that's probably it, do you love Scott? According to the Dott fans Scott kicked you off because he loves you. Don't say it's a lie, you know it's true.

But the moral of this story is don't mess with me bitch!

Blaster transformed back to robot mode. "I don't really ship Dott. (2) But that was intense. Anyway you guys choose our winner and who you wanna see face off." said Blaster. "See you next time!"

 **1\. Dusk is an OC that I made who's Dawn's twin sister.**

 **2\. Sorry Dott fans, I'm a Nawn shipper, Noah and Dawn.**

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **You can suggest who should face who.**


	4. Bender vs Briar Beauty

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, video game and comic book characters looking at the at the stage. Then Blaster transformed into robot mode. "Welcome back Epic rap battles of fandoms! This is Master Blaster coming at ya!" said Blaster.

The audience cheered and Blaster decided to bring out the rappers. "Our first rapper is from the future and likes to kick it old school, Bender!" said Blaster.

Bender walks out on stage and yells. "I'm back baby!" The crowd cheered as Bender drank a keg of beer and chugs it down, than smashes the keg on his head and burps out fire.

"Alright our next rapper is the daughter of sleeping beauty, she does some awesome stuff, Briar Beauty!" said Blaster.

Briar walks on stage and looks at Bender. "Hey buddy, Comic-con is over." said Briar.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender replied.

"Ok since Briar won the coin toss backstage and then Bender stole it. So Briar goes first!" said Blaster. He transformed into boombox mode and started playing rap music.

(Briar Beauty)

Yo, the name's Briar Beauty! I'm not a some liar to get my way. I'm the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, he's just a drunken tin can, that can't get up on his back.

Bender lacks the skills he needs to beat me. He'll kill you with his cooking, which looks like someone barfed up barf. Not even Zoidberg would eat it.

If you entered a cooking show, you would get beaten by Bobby Flay in a the first 10 minutes. I seen better comedy from Chappie other than you buddy. But you're no Terminator!

Oh and uses a dark room? Are you made from garbage can from a park because you're trash talk is worst than trash itself. I'll give you ass whip lash when I'm done with you.

This is the end of my rap and Bender!

(Bender)

First off it's drunken garbage can and second. To the beat y'all! To the beat y'all! To all you meatbags out there I'm Bender from Futurama! I'm from a true series not a doll series like Ever After High!

I never heard of those freaks, but I can beat up those guys any day of the week. I smoke cigars and poke dead bodies, then steal their wallets. I can bend a lot of things, I can't lend you money, but why should u care.

I party harder than you, that's because you're sleeping for 100 years! But you won't be able to hear me say you suck! I steal money and other stuff, I way better than Steel, he's just Iron Man and Superman with a hammer!

I came all the way from Mexico, fueled by margaritas and tequila. I'm programed to beat meatbags at rapping. I'll pop a cap on Chappie because he's a bigger pussy than Zoidberg.

I travelled through time and stole everything in history! That's my story, but I should of stole the screenplay to Batman and Robin because it sucked, just like your rap. I'm a badass and you should bite my shiny metal ass!

Blaster transformed back to robot mode after the rap battle. "You two were great, but we need the fans to decide the winner." said Blaster.

"That's easy, Bender." said Bender.

"No me!" said Briar.

"Who won? You decide?" Blaster asked. "Join us next time on Epic Rap battles of fandoms.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. AVGN vs Sam

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, video game, comic book, and anime characters looking at the stage, then Blaster transformed to robot mode. "What's happening y'all, this is Master Blaster welcome to Epic rap battle of fandoms." said Blaster.

The audience cheers and Blaster decided to bring out the rappers. "Our first rapper plays the games that sucks ass! His enemies list has the Nostalgia Critic and LJN, the Angry Video Game Nerd." said Blaster.

The Nerd walked on stage with a power glove on his right hand and chugs a bottle of Rolling Rock beer. "LJN sucks ass!" said the Nerd.

"Our next rapper is from Revenge of the island, he's a gamer dating a hot girl, who's also a mutant. Sam!" said Blaster.

Sam walks on stage with a Nintendo 3DS in his hands, then he puts the console away. "American Idol game sucks." said Sam.

"Ok since Sam won the coin toss back stage so he'll go first." said Blaster, he transformed into boombox mode and played rap music.

(Sam)

The name's Sam from Revenge of the island, I'm a gamer that always brings his A game! I don't destroy games or crap all over them, because that's a waste of money.

I play video games while I make out with Dakota while I play video games. That's takes a lot of skill man, I play video games to kill some time, I also laid the smackdown on Chris just for throwing my video games in the water. Where do you get the money for buying bad games?

You killed Bugs Bunny and crapped on his face, what's wrong with you? How many poison mushrooms have you eaten? I saw your enemy the Nostalgia Critic review your movie and I seen D rated movies better than your movie.

But you seriously need anger management, because you have problems man. But I have to agree on Simon's Quest. That game sucks ass, but you got your ass owned by the Glitch Gremlin. Which kinda sucked.

Next time punch a hole in the wall.

(Angry Video Game Nerd)

That's your rap?! I seen better crap from LJN, the company who gave us movie video games that are not based of the movies. If I recall your girlfriend looks like the Hulk and a Oompa Loompa gave birth to a giant. She's a bulk store's nightmare, like your mom!

I not only have a movie, I have a lot of video games starring yours truly, even one of the 3DS. I warn people about the horrible games like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Back to the Future on NES. You always get voted off because you're fat.

I rather eat rat (bleeps) as a cereal than listen to your rap! Simon's Quest has better raps than you and that was the worst Castlevania game in the series! That's right you're Simon's Quest, and I think it's best that you quit!

Bottom line, I have more video games than you in your life. I'm not afraid of your mutant girlfriend.

You just got served by the Angry Video game nerd!

Blaster transformed back to robot mode. "Ok we have two gamers, who won? You deciced." said Blaster. "See you next time!"

 **Who won?**

 **You decided.**

 **You can also suggest who should go up next. Please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Peter Griffin vs Batman

We seen an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game, and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode. "What's happening?! This is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandoms!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers. "Our first contestant is the Fatman of Grind my gears and works in a brewery, Peter Griffin!" said Blaster.

Peter walks on stage and raised his arms. "This is freaking sweet!" Peter shouted.

"Our next contestant is from Gotham city. He's the night, he's vengeance, he's Batman!" said Blaster.

Batman dropped in and landed on his feet. "Oh come on Batman! I rather go up against Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Don't underestimate your opponent Peter." said Batman.

"Since Batman won the coin toss backstage so he goes first." said Blaster. He transformed into boom box mode and plays rap music.

(Batman)

I am the night! I am vengeance! I am Batman! Straight out of Gotham to serve a rap to the Fatman. Your show's jokes are so bad, Joker's had funnier ones. (1)

Peter works at a brewery that stole the Duff formula, it's just a lousy ripoff. Here's a tip Peter, don't do any stupid schemes! But it seems that you don't listen to your brain.

You make fun of you family for no reason. You call yourself a family guy, but you're wrong. You wouldn't last a day in Gotham city, you get mugged and killed!

Your chin looks like balls, and now to wrap this rap up. Just like justice, you just got served.

(Peter Griffin)

Oh what did you get help from that rap? Where the hell do you get the money for all that crap you have? Because they all look a little pricey. But the Adam West Batman was nicer than you!

Batman Forever and Batman and Robin are a big pile of bat(bleeps). I would of hit the guy who directed that movie with my car, but it wouldn't make a difference.

You should see what Halle Berry did to your girlfriend Catwoman, she made her look like a 3rd grader's picture of Catwoman. Why don't you just bang her already! If I did she wouldn't keep her claws off me!

You take the law in your hands and take no regrets! That's like YOLO which is a piece of crap! Peter out, peace!

The audience cheers as Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "Man that was good. But we can only have one winner. Will it be Peter Griffin the Fatman or the dark knight, Batman? You decide." said Blaster.

 **1: Sure family guy is nothing like it was back then. But I still think it's funny**.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Benson vs Jasper

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game, and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode.

"What's happening y'all this is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandoms!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers. "Our first rapper all the way from the park. He's a hot headed gumball machine, former drummer and stick hockey player, Benson!" said Blaster.

Benson walks on stage with a mic in his hands. "Time to beat this clown like a drum!" Benson shouted.

"His challenger is a gem that's has a lot of rage and has a hatred for the gems. Jasper!" said Blaster.

Jasper walked on stage and pound her in fist and Benson gulped. "Alright Jasper won the coin toss backstage so she goes first." said Blaster and he transforms into boom box mode and plays rap music.

(Jasper)

I'm Jasper, no relation to Casper! I'm a gem who's more powerful than any other gem in the universe. I take what I want without giving a care.

I rarely get to break people's backs like Bane did to Batman. Your employees are a flightless blue jay, a dumbass raccoon, an old yeti, a fat head and two retards! I don't have a team because it makes me weak!

I'm hotter than the sun, I don't need no pun in this rap. You look like grumpy cat, you could be related to her. But you act like a jackass!

You just got burned.

(Benson)

You don't know (bleeps) about me! I'll beat you like a drum, and you'll be treated like a bum after this. I admit I'm a cat person, but I'm no fan of Grumpy cat.

You look like a bunch of rejected villains took a giant dump on you. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I'm like a volcano ready to blow and make your ears rings!

I'll bring you down and shred you to pieces, you'll need super glue to fix you. Anger management won't work on me, I tired but I'm unfixable. I lay the law down at the park for my employees to get off their asses and get back to work or they're fired!

Jasper you just got served, bitch.

Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "Man that was one hot battle. Who won? You decide." said Blaster as the audience cheers.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty**.


	8. Heather vs Duchess Swan

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game, and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode. "What's happening y'all?! This is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandoms!" said Blaster and the audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers.

"Our first rapper is from Total drama Island, Action, world tour and All stars, the Queen Bee herself, Heather!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers as Heather walks on the stage. "This better be worth my time!" Heather scowled.

"Our next contestant is the daughter of Odette. Who names their kid that? She may look graceful but feisty. Duchess Swan!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers as Duchess walks on the stage. "I'm gonna go black swan on you!" Duchess exclaimed.

"Ok since Heather won the coin toss backstage so she goes first." said Blaster, he transforms into boom box mode and plays rap music.

(Heather)

So you're the daughter of Odette. You look more like Cruella De Ville! You're nothing more than a ugly duckling that makes men want to tuck and roll out of the car. You dress and style your hair like the opposite of Gwen.

When are you gonna turn into a freaking Rebel because you hate your destiny for calling out loud! You act like a spoiled brat that sounds like rat playing the trumpet when you sing. I heard better singing from Penny from the Big Bang theory.

You look like a ghost because you look extremely pale! Next thing you you're wearing a vale marrying that pig Sparrow Hood. But he'll probably bail!

Let's see if you're as a good as you dance bitch.

(Duchess Swan)

Now you unleashed the Black Swan. I'll kick your butt to the next life. I'm a royal for my reasons, you really suck on that all stars season! Sparrow Hood, ha! He only cares about his music and he won't let anyone borrow his guitar.

I liked you better when you're blad because let's just face. You had it coming! You have no friends because you have no heart. Your dancing and singing is no art to me.

But how dare you call me an ugly duckling, I'm pretty and graceful, unlike you! You're as cold as ice like the original Elsa while making Frozen. I can dance circles around you, I would be on the front page of the newspaper article.

But do me a solid Heather. Give up because I just went Black Swan on you. This trash has a lid on it.

The audience cheers as Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "Damn that was one cold battle. Who won? You decide." said Blaster.

"I won." said Duchess.

"No it's me you walking chicken!" Heather shouted and tackled Duchess and they started a cat fight.

"Uh-oh!" said Blaster.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Plankton vs Dr Doofenshmirtz

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game, and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode. "What's happening y'all?! This is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandoms!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers. "Oh first rapper is from Danville, has a daughter named Vanessa and had his own company. Dr. Doofenshmirtz." said Blaster.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks on stage as the audience cheers. "I had an Rap-inator but Perry the Platypus broke it." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Our next rapper is from Bikini bottom and owner of the Chum Bucket. Plankton!" said Blaster.

Plankton came in on a podium on wheels. "I'm more evil than you! I went to college!" Plankton shouted.

"Ok Plankton won the coin toss backstage so he goes first." said Blaster and he transforms into boom box mode and plays rap music.

(Plankton)

The name's Plankton! I maybe small but a lot of brain power! I mean seriously this guy looks like that yellow angry bird on Sheldon Cooper's body! He puts self destruct buttons on his inators on a loop.

Seriously did you drop out of evil school?! I seen better luck from Swiper and he sucks worst that you! I plan to steal the krabby patty formula and take over the world. Your family was Bey

I'll rule with an iron fist, you just want to take over a city. No one's gonna notice because you're small brain can't think of anything. I enjoy giving pain to everyone around me.

Krabs will be placed out of business. Let's see you top my rap Dorkenshmirtz! Your family was better off without you.

(Dr. Doofenshmirtz)

I seen better from Peter the Panda, who wrote that your wife Karen. Seriously you married a computer? Dude seriously find a real girl! You leave my little girl out of this! She's gonna taking over the family business someday.

How are you gonna take over the world? You'll be stomped a lot of times. You think big, but I start small like an invasion. First the Tri-state area and then the world!

Your food tastes like barf, I wouldn't serve it to Perry the Platypus! You barely get customers at that bucket. You think that I'm stupid, you're stupid as well. I mean no one is gonna eat chum.

I even impressed my daughter sometimes. Just don't try and build one you disgusting little punk!

The audience cheers as Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "Two evil geniuses but we can only have one winner. Who won? You decide." said Blaster.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	10. Barney Stinson vs Glen Quagmire

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game, and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode. "What's happening y'all?! This is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandoms!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers. "Our first rapper is from Long island, New York, he thinks the bad guys are the heroes in movies, suit up because we have Barney Stinson!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers as Barney wakes on stage with a mic in his hands and a sigh with his phone number. "Call me ladies!" said Barney.

"Our next rapper is from Quaghog, Rhode Island. He's a pilot, a ladies man and somehow survives from STD. Glen Quagmire!" said Blaster.

Quagmire walks on stage but instead of cheering, the audience was booing at Quagmire. Then someone throws a brick at Quagmire, but he dodges it. "What the hell?! I thought I you liked me?!" Quagmire exclaimed.

"You did but you became an asshole in season 8 and beated the crap out of Brian." said Barney. "I would never hurt an animal ladies."

"Since Quagmire won th coin toss backstage so he goes first." said Blaster and he transforms into boombox mode and plays rap music.

(Quagmire)

Giggity, Giggty goo! I got 3 lessons that gonna help you in your life. Lesson 1 ditch the suit! You look like you should be doing the girl's taxes other than her. Lesson 2 the villains are not the heroes. Dude seriously what the (bleep) is wrong with you?

Lesson 3 you sound like a giant doucehbag like Brian Griffin. Always full of himself, I like it better when he got killed I laughed hard at that. I'm a charm with the ladies because I'm a pilot. We don't know what you do for a living? Just tell us already!

But your place looks bland and boring. My place has swayger! I can bring back a girl and my make her drop her pants. Alright my rap is over and it was alright.

(Barney Stinson)

Really? Is that all you got? Dissing my suits, my place and telling me how to live? I live to be awesome and you know what that's who I am.

I don't beat up dogs, because that's animal cruelty man. I always wear condoms to not be a father and to avoid STD. Why do you wear Hawaiian shirts? You're not gay or fat. I wear suits to show I have class. You have no class! You're just like Charlie Sheen!

My place is awesome I have the Jor-El head from Superman, a welcome mat that measures a girl's weight, and other awesome stuff. You're looking at the guy who wrote the play book and has the bro code. And you're no bro! Wait hold up you wanted to bang Meg? I wouldn't bang her in the dark neither blind!

When was the last time you've been with a chick 3 years ago? Because you're acting like Grumpy. That was my rap and it was legend wait for it. Dary!

The audience cheers as Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "Man I wish I could pick a winner. But I have to let the people decide." said Blaster.

"That's easy someone awesome." said Barney.

"We won? You decide." said Blaster.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Deadpool vs Maddie Hatter

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode. "What's happening y'all?! This is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandoms!" said Blaster and the audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers.

"Our first rapper is from Ever After High, daughter of the Mad Hatter, and Co student body President. Madeline Hatter." said Blaster.

The audience cheers as Maddie walks on stage with a mic in her hand. "When do I drink the tea?" Maddie asked.

"You don't. Her challenger all the way from Canada. The merc with the mouth, the guy who breaks the 4th wall. Deadpool!" said Blaster.

The audience cheers as Deadpool walks on stage with a sign that says "see my movie!" Then he throws the sign away. "Ok single file ladies, no fat chicks!" said Deadpool.

"Maddie won the coin toss backstage so she goes first." said Blaster and transformed into boom box mode and plays rap music.

(Maddie Hatter)

My name is Maddie, I'm a tea drinking lady all the wonderland. I'm mad and crazy like my daddy gonna follow his footsteps but the Rebel way.

My dad is not the Batman villain, shame on you DC comics. My real friend is Raven Queen even those her mom cursed Wonderland I'm still friends with her. All you have is a blind chick.

Why do you wear a red suit? You look like a bloody balloon. After you lose you're gonna go to the saloon to drink your tears.

I just kicked your rear end Wonderland style.

(Deadpool)

I ain't no geek I make the principal crap his pants! I wear this suit because bad guys won't see me bleed. How dare you insult Blind Al!? She's awesome and I know it!

I owned this show, and soon you'll get owned. I beated up Quagmire because he really deserved it! I also killed the Toddler Titans from Teen Titans Go! because they deserved ti die! Check out the stories folks. I break the 4th wall better than you!

I knock it down like a boss! My rap is a boss and you just got served. Bitch!

The audience cheers as Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "Which one of these crazy guys won? You decide!" said Blaster.

"It's pretty clear who won!" said Deadpool.

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**

 **Please review and stay frosty**.


	12. Pearl vs Peridot

We see an audience of cartoon, movie, anime, video game, and comic book characters looking at the stage as Blaster transforms into robot mode. "Hey what's happening y'all? This is Master Blaster coming at you with another Epic Rap battle in fandom!"

The audience cheers and Blaster decided to introduce the rappers but first a special announcement. "Now before I introduced the contestants, I have something to say. This is the first time where we have to rappers from the same show. Give it up for Pearl!"

Pearl walks on stage and looks at the audience. "Um hi." Pearl replied as she smiled nervous.

"Next up is a traitor and new recruit for the Crystal gems, Peridot!" said Blaster.

Peridot walks on stage with a mic in her hands. "I'll level this house down!" said Peridot.

"Ok since Peridot won the coin toss backstage so she goes first." said Blaster and he transforms into boom box mode and plays rap music.

(Peridot)

My name is Peridot! I used to be one home world's side until I told Yellow Diamond to step off. Now I'm a wanted, but the worst part is I have to take orders from a Pearl!

I give you the orders, go back to the servents' quarters like they do in the fancy British shows! You think you're better than me? I out rank you! You're like Krillin from DragonBall Z and I'm Vegeta!

What am I'm saying Vegeta is nothing compare to me! This house has been rocked.

(Pearl)

You don't know jack about me! This Pearl ain't taking any one's orders even to the likes of you! You're the Krillin around here, you only joined because you did the right thing! You had the thrill and now you got the chills.

I stood up against the diamonds and it felt great! I believed everything what Rose Quartz believed in and fought for! You are just like Honey Boo Boo instead of Vegeta, because why? You act like a spoil brat.

Pearl out.

Blaster transforms back into robot mode. "That was amazing! Who won? You decide."

Who won?

You decide?


	13. Fry vs Cleveland Brown

Blaster transforms into robot mode. "Hey guys this is master Blaster with epic rap battles in fandoms!" Blaster shouted and the audience cheers.

"Our first rapper is from the 20th century, prepare for a blast from the past. Fry!" Blaster introduced.

Fry walks on stage with a mic in his hands with the audience cheering. "What up everyone!" Fry shouted.

"Our next rapper had his own spinoff but hit cancelled after 3 seasons. Cleveland Brown!" Blasted introduced.

Cleveland walks on stage as the audience cheers. "Party over here!" Cleveland shouted.

"Since Cleveland won the coin toss backstage so he goes first." Blaster said and he transforms into boom box mode and played rap music.

(Cleveland)

The name is Cleveland Brown straight outta Stoolbend, Virginia! I had my own spin off because Quagmire porked my dead ex-wife. You're so stupid with Leela, she's dropping hints to bang her and you're too stupid to see. If she was my woman I pork her good like a pro!

Who would date a delivery boy? That would make them feel low and sad, that's like dating a parking meter maid. You look like a fool made by another fool, you're fool's gold!

My son Cleveland Brown junior is more mature than you! I swear you have the brain of a five year old! Why don't you go deliver some new brain cells to yourself. Now go do what dumbs Frys do!

(Fry)

How dare you insult me! I am literally mad with rage, so I'm gonna take it out on stage. Straight of out the 20th century, I'm gonna give you a blast from the past. How dare you insult me and Leela. I'm nothing like your kid, I'm more smarter than Cleveland Jr.

Your show was losing interest I mean come on Seth stopped voicing him, at least Leela never beats me up like your old wife, the Professor would kick her ass. I'm a delivery boy that's gonna deliver your chopped up ass to you. I ain't the fool around here, the fool is you.

I'm walking sunshine, and you're walking the walk on the shame. Package delivery for Cleveland Brown you got served.

The crowd cheers and Blaster transforms into robot mode. "Who won? You decide!" Blaster shouted.

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Who won?**

 **You decide.**


End file.
